


Lance in the bathroom

by Aphordite



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attack, michael in the bathroom makes me cry everytime, wrote four months ago on tumblr oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphordite/pseuds/Aphordite
Summary: Prompt: Lance has a panic attack in the bathroom during a Banquet to celebrate Voltron’s latest successes. Keith is given a concern. Hurt/Comfort and confessions





	Lance in the bathroom

_I am hanging in the bathroom…at the biggest party of the fall._

Lance was siting on the edge of the toilet, with his head in his hands. There was a party going on outside to celebrate with Voltron about their recent accomplishments, the Blade of Marmora was even there, and they never came to any sort of events. This should have been exciting for Lance, not only because he got to see Keith, but because people from all over the galaxy were here.

But Lance was not excited.

He was terrified.

With this new development in the war, Keith said he would return to Voltron. With Keith taking back the Red Lion and Shiro and Allura in the black and blue lions, where would he go? After all he knew that he was not as talented as his friends, he wasn’t a natural born leader or trained assassin.

He didn’t fit in.

He could feel the tears falling down his face. He had no idea how long he had been in here, and honestly he didn’t care. While he was happy Keith was back on the team, more than happy, ectastic, he missed him.

But he wasn’t ready to leave the red lion just yet.

He felt his heart rate slowly increasing, his body was shaking he almost felt like screaming. Then he heard a voice from outside the door,

“Lance?” It was Keith.

Lance couldn’t answer, he didn’t want to, so he started wiping his tears.

“Lance I’m coming in.” Keith entered the bathroom, looking as beautiful as the day he left in Lance’s eyes. His hair was a little longer, and muscles more defined from training, but he was still Keith.

The real pilot of the red lion.

“Were you….crying?”

“No, that’s ridiculous!” Lance said as his voice quivered. He was still shaking but he didn’t want Keith to think it was because of him returning to Voltron.

He wanted Keith back but he also wanted to stay on the team. And he thought he couldn’t have both, because there were too many paladins, and not enough lions. Someone was going to have to stay back, and in his eyes, it was him.

Keith had stepped a little closer to Lance, “You’re shaking. Lance are you okay?”

There was something else to running through Lance’s mind. He had feelings for the boy standing in front of him. He found this out when he left for the Blade months ago. He found himself missing him everyday, his heart leaping whenever he saw him again on missions. Keith had no right to kneel in front of him at the base of the toilet looking at him with those violet eyes he missed so much.

“I…” Lance’s voice broke as he felt his throat closing up. He wiped his eyes again to stop the tears from falling. Keith looked terrified not sure which action to do next.

Lance made the next move, almost throwing himself into his friends arms, Keith just responded wrapping his arms around his friend.

“Lance what’s going on? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this…”

Lance shook his head in response. No he was not okay.

“Do you need me to go?”  
Lance shook his head again. No. He didn’t need Keith to go he needed some sort of contact to ground him right now. He had not had a full blown panic attack in a while. Maybe because he was too busy doing things to have time to think. Lance took a few deep breaths and started calming down.

Keith just sat there like the good friend he was, leaning his head into Lance and sometimes rubbing his back. He waited for Lance to speak, which was good because he knew he was not good with words.

“You’re coming back to Voltron…” he said to Keith’s shoulder.

“Mmhm.” Really not good with words.

“That’s great. But.” Lance pulled away.

“But?” Keith said letting his friend retreat.

“But what about me? I mean Red probably wants you back, Blue hates me, and there’s no way I’d pilot the Black Lion.” He laughed awkwardly.

Keith raised an eyebrow astonished. “We’re having this talk again?”

Lance looked down. They had this talk when Shiro came back. That was when they found out the lions had a mind of their own.

“Look me coming back doesn’t mean I’ll hop back in a lion. Hell I don’t even know if the lions will want me back anyway.” Keith was trying.

Lance pulled his knees into his chest as his back rested on the toilet. Keith stopped talking and just watched his friend waiting for him to speak again.

“Mhpoh” Lance spoke into his knees.

“Wha?” Keith said.

“I’m such a loser. I don’t deserve you, or too be on the team. I mean what good am I?” The tears started flowing again “You’re an awesome assassin, Shiro and Allura are natural leaders, and Pidge and Hunk are the techno-geeks, I barely made it into the garrison! I only got in because you dropped out to look for Shiro!” His eyes were wild as he babbled. He was choking back tears “So there’s no reason for me to be with you guys!”

“Wait what?” Keith spoke stopping Lance’s word vomit. “No way, you’re an amazing fighter” he put his hands on Lance’s shoulders looking intensely in his eyes. “You’re also a great leader, you kept my head level when I was the leader. So stop that nonsense right there. You watch everyone’s back, you’re awesome Lance.”

Lance’s tears stop. “I missed you.”

“What?” Keith was confused again. His face went red. “Like friend miss..right?” He still didn’t move. Keeping his face inches from Lance’s.

“No.” Lance’s coherent thoughts were returning. There was no going back now. “I like you Keith. Like more than a friend.”

“You’ve thought a lot in the bathroom huh?” Keith was very confused.

“Yeah sure. But if you don’t like me I get it.”

“No it’s fine I like you too. I missed you while I was away. You’re part of the reason I’m coming back to Voltron.” Keith’s turn for word vomit.

Lance looked up again meeting Keith’s eyes. “Real?”

“Y-yeah.” Keith stuttered, his face really red.

Lance hugged him again.

“You ready to go back now buddy?” Keith said pulling the two of them up. 

Lance grabbed Keith’s hand. Kissing him lightly on the cheek. “Yeah. Babe.”  
“Ok no I’m leaving you here in the bathroom have fun.”

“WAIT NO KEITH WAIT!”

The two new lovebirds ran back down the hallway laughing. Leaving the bathroom a distant memory.

_Awesome party I’m so glad I came._

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I didn’t know how to end this. As someone with panic attacks often ended by fiancé. They never end easily. I’m sorry if it’s kinda cheesy but writing his hard.


End file.
